Kindness is Addicting
by Rokubi
Summary: Fuu was such a silly girl, with a heart so big and giving that Jin could not help he fell for her.


**I do ****not**** own Samurai Champloo.**

**A/N;** Wow, there are almost no Fuu/Jin stories here! I'm surprised, seeing how close the actual characters are on the anime. Oh, well. This is my attempt at getting the show out of my head since I just re-watched it. Enjoy and review! And thanks to Thorn In Your Side for being the a great beta reader.

* * *

He was kissing her.

He knew that it was a foolish thing to do considering both of their weakened state of minds, but it could not be helped. Jin had come to her side like he always did when she went off to cry. For some reason she always seemed to think no one would notice her absences. Yet each time he felt her leave and he became worried.

Jin hated to see Fuu cry.

So when she looked at him with her soft hazel eyes, red from her fears, and her soft voice spoke to his soul, "You know… I really don't want to think about stuff like that right now… If _you did_ then… that jerk Mugen… I'm sorry." Strange how he understood everything she said… Jin knew he would never be able to rid her from his thoughts.

She reached out to him with her small trembling hands and buried her face to his chest. He closed his eyes as her warmth heated his heart and his arms loosely wrapped around her body.

Jin opened his eyes when he felt her pull away. In the moonlight he saw her blush and her pink lips worked out an embarrassed apology.

He kissed her in the middle of 'sorry'.

He did not even have enough sense to hold back. His tongue was in her mouth and he was surprised by how sweet it was. Her hands clenched tighter and she gasped into her first kiss. He pulled away when his ears picked up movement from their camp site, indicating Mugen was awake.

Fuu stared up at him with a hazy gaze as her senses came back. Then the stupidest lopsided grin came to her face and she awkwardly pulled away from him. She looked away and scratched her cheek, still with the dumb grin; Jin found it quite charming.

"I… think I should go to bed… night Jin." Fuu turned away and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Good-night Fuu." She rushed back over to her sleeping spot and threw herself under her covers while a small girlie squeak shot from her.

Jin took his time to return to his spot. Fuu was asleep now and Jin knew what was coming.

"That was dumb, ya know." Mugen's voice was harsh and low in the dark night.

"How so?"

"I know you've had the hots for her for a while, but all you did was add more shit for her to deal with tomorrow on top of finding her old man."

"…" Jin knew Mugen was right. "I have a feeling… that I-"

"Ugh, don't get sappy on me now, man. Just… pour your pansy heart out to her AFTER all this shit is over and done with." Mugen grew quiet and was soon fast asleep.

Jin watched the back of Fuu's head as his eyes grew heavy. Fuu giggled in her sleep.

How could he fall in love with such a silly girl?

* * *

Was he really this stupid?

After searching his whole life for people who would accept him unconditionally, he was now going to leave the very two people whom he called friends? Who made him laugh, worry, happy, frustrated, and so many other emotions he had kept at bay for so long. The only two people in the world who could laugh at his inability to catch a fish, lose his swords, and literally drag him around, without the threat of physical harm from him. They knew he had an extremely low tolerance to alcohol, yet he never worried that they would take advantage of his weaken state.

He trusted them.

Jin stopped and stared across the field. Mugen had gone the complete opposite direction of him, so Jin knew he would be too far gone for him to see; plus, he was a fast walker. But he could still see the bright pink of Fuu's kimono. She was walking at a lazy pace down the middle path on the road they had all parted on. Jin frowned when he saw her sleeve come up to wipe her eyes.

Jin did not want to leave her.

Who would protect her? Every other day she was kidnapped, thrown into brothels, or almost sold as a sex slave; luckily, in the end, she was always saved before something irreversible happened.

Knowing Fuu, she would con some other suckers into helping her.

Yet Jin wanted the responsibility of Fuu. In the short time with her he had bonded with people and put his samurai skills to constant use. Before her he would draw his sword once every few months to deal with people far below his caliber, for reasons that held little meaning to him. But with her, every time he drew his sword it was to protect the one he loved. It was to _really_ help people, because Fuu was always helping. She had a sense of duty that was unwavering and pure.

Fuu was his.

Jin smiled to himself as he cut across the field. It would still take some time to catch up to her, but he was in no rush. He would watch her from afar for now. Jin decided that when he finally did catch up, he would greet her with a kiss.

* * *

Jin had found more than he ever thought he could.

With her he found a home. With her he found love. So when he finally took her, he made sure she was bound to him. A wandering priest joined them, and she was nothing but smiles and laughter and love.

Fuu was his bride.

Even in the dark night, the world was still shining bright on her loose brown hair and soft unmarred flesh. Her smile was never ending.

"Harder! Uh~" She was gasping and pulling and panting. Her legs were locked around his waist as he took what was now, and forever, his.

He was pleased and surprised by how rough she wanted it. Fuu had always given him the impression of a flower, that once plucked would wither and die. But now she was blossoming. Her hands were demanding and her lips inviting. Every time he leaned down for a lust filled kiss she would hold him there with both hands tangled in his hair and her legs somehow pulling him closer.

"Jin! Ah,… Jin~!" He pounded harder and harder and harder every time she gasped his name. She had to know he loved the sound of his name on her now sin stained lips.

"Fuu…" She came. Her body was jerking and rocking and Jin had to stop, as the sight of her first orgasm was intoxicating enough to send him on to his release. "Fuu~." He groaned out as he fell forward with his hands on either side of her head. Her deep brown eyes opened and bored into his as her body calmed.

"Jin…" She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him. Her lower parts pressed into him and he gasped as he felt himself grow hard.

Fuu wanted more.

Jin would gladly give it to her.

Jin would gladly give her the world.


End file.
